


NEED help

by Gaygaygalll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygaygalll/pseuds/Gaygaygalll
Summary: Hello my favorite fandom I'm looking for a fic were crack becomes distant from Harry because he's pregnant and Harry thinks he stops loving him they fight in a restaurant and there's a happy ending
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1





	NEED help

Hello my favorite fandom I'm looking for a fic were crack becomes distant from Harry because he's pregnant and Harry thinks he stops loving him they fight in a restaurant and there's a happy ending of you ding this please comment the turtle of it for me if been looking for it for like months .


End file.
